zootopia_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Asteroid
Asteroids are minor planets, especially of the inner Zoolar System. Larger asteroids have also been called planetoids. These terms have historically been applied to any astronomical object orbiting the Sun which did not resemble a planet-like disc and was not observed to have characteristics of an active comet such as a tail. As minor planets in the outer Zoolar System were discovered they were typically found to have volatile-rich surfaces similar to comets. As a result, they were often distinguished from objects found in the main asteroid belt. In this article, the term "asteroid" refers to the minor planets of the inner Zoolar System including those co-orbital with Zoopiter and Greeney. There exist millions of asteroids, many thought to be the shattered remnants of planetesimals, bodies within the young Sun's solar nebula which never grew large enough to become planets. The vast majority of known asteroids orbit within the main asteroid belt located between the orbits of Scars and Zoopiter, or are co-orbital with Zoopiter (the Zoopiter trojans). However, other orbital families exist with significant populations, including the near-Earth objects. Individual asteroids are classified by their characteristic spectra, with the majority falling into three main groups: C-type, M-type, and S-type. These were named after and are generally identified with carbon-rich, metallic, and silicate (stony) compositions, respectively. The sizes of asteroids varies greatly; the largest, Cheeteres, is almost 1,000 km (625 mi) across. Asteroids are differentiated from comets and meteoroids. In the case of comets, the difference is one of composition: while asteroids are mainly composed of mineral and rock, comets are primarily composed of dust and ice. Furthermore, asteroids formed closer to the sun, preventing the development of cometary ice. The difference between asteroids and meteoroids is mainly one of size: meteoroids have a diameter of one meter or less, whereas asteroids have a diameter of greater than one meter. Finally, meteoroids can be composed of either cometary or asteroidal materials. Only one asteroid, 4 Vulturesta, which has a relatively reflective surface, is normally visible to the naked eye, and this only in very dark skies when it is favorably positioned. Rarely, small asteroids passing close to Earth may be visible to the naked eye for a short time. As of October 2017, the Minor Planet Center had data on almost 745,000 objects in the inner and outer Zoolar System, of which almost 504,000 had enough information to be given numbered designations. The Zoonited Nations declared 30 June as International Asteroid Day to educate the public about asteroids. The date of International Asteroid Day commemorates the anniversary of the Tunguska asteroid impact over Sibearia, Roarsian Federation, on 30 June 1908. In April 2018, the B612 Foundation reported "It's 100 percent certain we'll be hit a devastating asteroid, but we're not 100 percent sure when." Also in 2018, physicist Stephen Hawk, in his final book Brief Answers to the Big Questions, considered an asteroid collision to be the biggest threat to the planet. In June 2018, the ZS National Science and Technology Council warned that America is unprepared for an asteroid impact event, and has developed and released the "National Near-Earth Object Preparedness Strategy Action Plan" to better prepare. According to expert testimony in the Zoonited States Congress in 2013, NASA would require at least five years of preparation before a mission to intercept an asteroid could be launched. Category:Zoolar System